Another Support Fic: GO DA NATION!!
by Sphynx Lynx
Summary: Yet another support fic, Pg-13 to be safe for language. Please visit http://adinfinit.net/danation/.
1. Riot

A/N: This is to support the Dark Angel Nation Campaign. I highly suggest that if you want a 3rd season that you visit their website and also offer words of encouragement to all of those writers who are participating through reviews. Now for the official crapola…  
  
Disclaimer: As I'm sure it has been stated countless times over the last 48 hours, I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters etc. If I did own Dark Angel, no one would have the need to write fics in response to its cancellation. So there FOX. Screw you.  
  
  
  
Adrienne was enjoying her day on the outside of Terminal City. Some of the X's had let down their guard just enough to leave their comfort zone and see the world. She was among them. Her light brown curly hair was tucked inside of the back of her jacket to ensure that her barcode was securely hidden. As an X6 she blended well into the masses of teenagers roaming the streets on the busy Saturday afternoon. No one could have picked her out from all of the rest.  
  
She strolled past a store window, and inside the owner was gazing at a television set, watching the noon newscast. She figured that it would be handy to catch up on some current events while she was on the town, so she went in to hear the day's headlines.  
  
"Hello, this is WPKT at noon. I'm Jennee Rosseau. And here are today's stories. This morning Seattle Superintendent of Schools, Tomas Figbush, resigned after making no progress in the financial state of the schools. He stated that there were no more extra-curricular activities to cut since the badminton program was scrapped last year.  
  
"In other ne….oh wait, ladies and gentlemen we have breaking news coming to you now. This bulletin states that a riot has broken out outside the walls of Terminal City. I understand that we now have a reporter in position. Lets go to Ernie Stevens who is at the scene. Ernie?"  
  
"Yes Jennee, the scene here at Terminal City is indeed grim. Hundreds of transgenics jumped over the walls when a mob of FOX execs attempted to storm the area and kill all transgenics in sight. As of right now the battle continues between the execs and the inhabitants of Terminal City, both transgeninc and human. Oh, what we are seeing now is simply amazing! Thousands of people are now running towards the riot scene, carrying the transgenic flag and chanting something…..wait a minute…I can almost make out what they're saying….Yes, I believe that they are chanting "Save Dark Angel". I honestly have no idea what that means, Jennee. Back to you."  
  
Adrienne stared at the television for a few seconds before realizing what was going on. "Those Fox bitches" she thought before running out the door and towards the mob gathering at the end of the street.  
  
A/N: OK, lame I know. But the whole point is to say that WE ARE STRONG. The out come of this story and also of Dark Angel's story is up to US. We can still bring back Dark Angel for another season. Please visit http://adinfinit.net/danation/ for more info on DA Nation. Hey guys keep fighting the good fight. Freak Nation was the beginning, not the end! 


	2. Here for You

A/N: Hey! I'm on a roll peeps. It's another support fic in the sake of our newfound unity. Enjoy and review please.  
  
Disclaimer: Fox unfortunately owns Dark Angel and its characters. They however are MORONS and decided to deal DA a hand to death by putting it on Friday nights and eventually canceling it; deciding to replace it with the show now loathed by all DA fans (even before it debuts!) FIREFLY~~~ FOX is tanking it's way to hell in ratings. Screw them.  
  
~~End Rant/Disclaimer~~~  
  
It was a damp, cold night. Max slinked down a dark alleyway that was long and shrouded in a mysterious blackness. Even the moon wasn't shining as it had decided to hide behind the almost-always present Seattle rain clouds. She knew what she was about to do was dangerous, but she had no other choice. They had been canceled. Cancelled! It came as a shock to everyone in Terminal City and also on the outside. Now she was about to do something that she never thought she would willingly do.  
  
She was almost to the rendezvous point when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She paused, but decided that her imagination had gotten the best of her and moved on. As she reached the end of the alley a car pulled up and out stepped the last person she ever wanted to see……….Ames White.  
  
"Hello 452." His voice didn't have that bite to it, as it normally did.  
  
"Well if it isn't Ames White. The living cult loony devil." Max replied.  
  
"I think that you have gotten me wrong…M……Ma…Ma…Max."  
  
"Ahhh. Now tell me why this is true. I mean, you know since you tried to kill my people and my friends. And since you found it necessary to kill your wife and all."  
  
"Maybe you should save your anger for the damned FOX execs who put us here in the first place."  
  
There was silence for several seconds, before Max broke the tension.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now listen 45…Max. We each have a very strong force behind us. We can bring us back. Easily."  
  
"But we need humans, lots and lots of humans. To show society what we are made of."  
  
Suddenly the sound of footsteps returned behind Max, and before she could turn around a small hand rested on her shoulder. She finished turning and couldn't believe her eyes. Behind her stood a mass of humans, young and older, small and larger, people of all different nationalities. Some were holding postcards, others grasping handfuls of barcodes, some were even holding camcorders and recording what they had to say.  
  
Max looked down at the girl whose hand was on her shoulder. She was maybe only ten or eleven years old.  
  
"We are behind you Max, you too White. In fact we are behind all of Dark Angel, who it is and what it stands for. We are here and there and everywhere, fighting for you. It is our turn to work and sacrifice. Relax. You'll be back. Freak Nation was just the beginning, Max. It was just the beginning."  
  
AN: Reviews. And for this chapter, I wanna hear from some people and how they're gonna boycott FOX and/or Firefly. Bring it ladies and gentlemen. My theme for the week:  
  
I HATE FOX WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND BURNING SUNS. And you should too, if you don't already. 


End file.
